


Love conquers all

by hopalong2



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopalong2/pseuds/hopalong2
Summary: I don't own anything purely fanficSequel to violated





	1. Chapter 1

Sam was restless, Carolyn was reluctant to release her given all that had happened. Pete had been retrieved from the lake the next morning. It was kept confidential fearing how Sam would react but when she overhead the SFs discussing the body she wasn't stupid, she knew.

Late that night she slipped to the morgue and saw him. Jack had come to see her and saw she was gone had a sinking in his stomach. He headed her way. 

Sam meanwhile focused on his hands, that was what she remembered.. those hands holding her down. Those hands had tried to kill her. Jack rounded the corner to see Sam take off in a dead sprint from the doors.

He yelled after her, he screamed, he even ordered she still ran. She was headed for the gym, the upper gym. "Oh god" O'Neill said to himself as he increased his speed.

She crashed thru the doors and thru the weight room to the track. Beyond the railing there was a 20 ft drop to the training pool. 

She didnt hesitate she ran straight to that bar, grabbed it, and jumped over falling to the water below. Jack mirrored her actions jumping further out to avoid landing on her. He spotted her on her way topside and was relieved at least the landing hadn't knocked her out. He rose too and when he broke thru he saw her frantically swimming laps back and forth.

He treaded water for a bit on his own thinking maybe this was good. She needed her release but she was also out of practice and tiring.

She had flipped herself starting her 10th lap when she didn't surface. He ducked under and saw her trying to continue but if he had to guess, a flashback hit her.... hard. 

Jack raced to her approaching from her front so she could see him. He reached for her face directing her eyes up to meet his. She grabbed his hand and he wrapped the other arm around her and kicked for the surface.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

She surfaced choking a bit on the water she had swallowed. He was right after and held her close her head fell back on his shoulder. 

He quickly moved thrm to where he could touch and he tried to turn her to him which only nestled her deeper into his neck. "Are you alright?" She gasped as his voice vibrated thru her. "Yes " she whispered.

" Get me out of here jack please? I can't...I can't."

He nodded against her giving a small squeeze. Within the hour they were on their way down the mountain. "Where to?" Sam thought for a minute..."Minnesota."

Jack nearly ran off the road. He eased the truck to a stop and turned to her. "Are you sure?" She nodded immediately, "yes jack let's start over."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. They broke apart from a rather chaste kiss, took a minute staring at each other then closed in for one of the most passionate kisses either of them had ever had. They stopped at her house with the intention of packing. She opened the door and was pinned to the wall by another searing kiss. "God jack...make love to me..." This made jack stop and pull back to look at her. "Are you sure?" She nodded "yes god make love to me, tender, passionate love please....he was so brutal please love me" Jack nodded, he could never deny her but locked eyes with her. "If you need me to stop at any time you tell me ok? " She nodded again and grabbed his lips with hers as he reached under her butt to pick her up and carry her to the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

Jack laid her on the bed like she was newly born. She pulled him down with her for another breathless kiss. 

They pulled and tugged maybe even ripped at each other's clothes until they were both in their underwear. 

Jack started exploring Sam's body, every inch was kissed or licked. Suddenly he stopped looked at her while he hovered over her panties. "Are you ok? You sure? I won't be able to stop Sam, I won't" She sat up and framed his face for another kiss "you better not!" She whispered. He hooked his fingers in her panties and ripped them off.

She laid back down as he lunged for her, literally. He hands flew to his head as he licked her sex and sucked on her clit.

No one had ever been like this with her. There was never gentleness or trust. She rocked against him hard as his tongue went inside her body. He shook his head side to side while pushing his tongue further inside. She screamed, her legs flying up as she pushed against him "JACK!!!" she screamed as she climaxed hard soaking both of them.

She gasped for air as he moved back up her body. She grabbed his shoulders pulling him to her and kissed him, hard...

They broke apart, "jack inside me, inside me please, I need you." He nestled himself between her legs rubbing his erection up and down her sex. She wrapped her legs high around him and tightened them forcing him down on her. The stretch was incredible and more than she anticipated and she yelled out. "Are you ok?" Jack asked nervously. She nodded ", please don't stop Jack."

She crushed her lips to his as he curled his arms under and around her shoulders. 

She broke the kiss gasping when he thrust inside her and held while he trembled inside her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

She pulled and pulled on him until he relented and rested his full weight on her making her moan and arch beneath him.

Jack tenderly but very thoroughly kissed her as he positioned himself. Suddenly he deepened the kiss and thrust into her. Her arms flew up in surprise as he kissed her pushing her deep within their mattress. She reached her arms up and behind her pressing on the wall against him. 

His lips left hers to drop his head to her shoulder. He moaned at the added pressure. "Jesus Sa..." He was interrupted by her lips attaching to his. They were connected literally head toe. Until she felt her orgasm start. She broke off his mouth with a gasp. "JACK, JACK COME WITH ME!!

He increased his thrusts slamming hard into her. Suddenly she clamped down hard on him. 

He fell forward and wrapped his arms around her as he pumped himself into her. She gasped at the combined sensation of his weight on top of her, his arms holding her and the warmth of him spreading thru the inside of her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

The next day they traveled to the cabin. Jack was worried. "We don't have to go here you know....we can..." She shook her head head "he's not taking this place from us."

She grew paler as they got closer. Her hand shook in his when he turned in the drive. He pulled to a stop. "Sam why don't we....." She pulled away "NO!" She jumped out of the truck and ran towards the water. She ran out until she couldn't touch anymore then she sunk herself.

Jack was right behind, not believing what he was seeing. Then he realized the water was still, she wasn't surfacing. He ducked his head and sped over to where she went under. When he submerged he found her floating motionless with her hands covering her face.

He approached from the front pulling her hands down and kissing her hard until her eyes popped open. He held her close as he started them up.

They broke thru the surface breathlessly. "He's not there, he's not there" she repeated over and over. He held her tightly " no baby he's not, he's gone....."

She wrapped around him and cried, really cried sobbing loudly to the sky as he held her safe.

She clutched him, her breathing erratic. "Sam deep breath baby cmon sshhh deep breaths." It was too late, she fell limp in his arms.

Jack checked her pulse, strong and regular, breathing still a bit fast and erratic but not bad. He cradled her to his body and started for shore which thankfully was only a few feet away.


End file.
